Retrouvailles
by Aidokuu
Summary: Ichigo est parti faire ses études à Tokyo, laissant sa famille et son amant à Karakura. Une surprise l'attend à la sortie de son université, une belle, même !


Ichigo soupira de lassitude. Il venait de finir son dernier cours de la journée, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait bossé tard hier soir, puis avait enchainé avec des révisions pour les partiels qui arrivaient dans à peine un mois. Heureusement qu'il était en week-end !

« Vivement la fin des partiels, et les vacances pour retourner à Karakura ! pensa-t-il »

Pour faire ses études de médecine, il avait du partir à Tokyo, très éloignée de Karakura. Il ne restait là que pour ses études car il n'aimait pas du tout les grandes villes. Et puis sa famille lui manquait…

« Ainsi que chaton, rajouta-t-il mentalement en souriant légèrement »

Il ouvrit son casier dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'université puis y déposa les affaires dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il entendit quelque gloussements non loin, et deux filles brune, il se souvenait vaguement qu'elles étaient avec lui en anatomie, passaient près de lui en parlant précipitamment :

- T'as vu comment il était trop beau ? disait l'une.

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Quelles cruches ! Toujours à bavasser sur les garçons ci, les garçons ça.

« Elles sont toutes pareilles ou quoi, se demanda-t-il en pensant à son « amie » Orihime qui lui collait toujours après malgré qu'il repoussait sans cesse ses avances. »

Ichigo rigolait en pensant à la réaction de son amant quand il avait vu Orihime si collante. Ichigo avait cru qu'il allait la trucider ! Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient arrêtées à leurs casiers qui étaient à quelques mètres de celui d'Ichigo. Celui-ci les écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

- T'as vu ses cheveux ? Leurs couleurs ? Je suis sur qu'ils doivent être trop doux ! s'extasiait l'autre.

- Tu crois que c'est une teinture ? Parce qu'un bleu comme ça…

Ichigo tiqua à l'entente de « cheveux bleus ». Il ne connaissait qu'une personne aux cheveux bleus… Il écouta attentivement la conversation.

- Puis il a un regard… bestial. Il fait presque peur ! rigolait la commère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beau, ses yeux !

- Oh oui, en fait, ce mec est canon !

- Tu crois qu'il est pris ?

Ichigo n'écoutait à présent plus la conversation et marchait rapidement en direction de la sortie. Il croisa plusieurs personnes parlant de ce « bellâtre aux cheveux bleus » dans les couloirs.

Quand il arriva à la sortie du bâtiment qui donnait sur la cours, une fille rousse sauta sur lui et s'écriant :

« KUUROSAKII-KUUUUN ! »

Ichigo regardait blasé la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Orihime, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je suis pressé, désolé. »

Si c'était vraiment lui qui l'attendait, il était connu qu'il n'avait aucune patience et qu'il pouvait encore partir comme ça. Ichigo commença à se dégager doucement de l'étreinte de la rousse quand celle-ci se mit en face de lui.

« Attends, Kurosaki-kun, je voulais te dire… commença-t-elle hésitante en se triturant les doigts.

- Quoi ? demanda Ichigo n'ayant plus de patience.

- Voila, euh, …

- Ecoute Orihime, j'ai vraiment pas le temps, d'accord ? Une autre fois, si tu veux ! dit-il en sortant du bâtiment, enfin.

A peine dehors, qu'il le vit immédiatement si reconnaissable avec sa touffe de cheveux bleus. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il était appuyé contre un mur, vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir, les yeux rêveurs il regardait le ciel. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'attention de tout le bahut qu'il avait, et Ichigo était sûr qu'il préférait ignorer que les gens le regardaient comme une bête de foire.

Ichigo le vu soupirer et regarder autour de lui, et encore soupirer. Le rouquin rigola, son chaton n'était décidemment vraiment pas patient ! Mais même s'il pouvait le regarder pendant des heures, il préférait sentir sa chaleur et ses bras contre lui. Il décida d'aller enfin le voir. Il s'avança lentement, conscient qu'il attirerait encore plus de regards s'il se mettait à courir vers lui comme il voulait le faire en ce moment.

Le bleuté le vit, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Ichigo arriva face à lui, et répliqua :

« Tu attires encore tout les convoitises, Grimm.

- T'es en retard ! dit celui-ci toujours en souriant. »

Grimmjow le prit soudainement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avidement. Ichigo soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres tellement cela lui avait manqué, et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux. La langue du bleuté s'insinua dans la bouche de celui-ci, et il serra encore plus Ichigo. Leurs langues se bataillaient, se cherchaient. Ichigo s'écarta de Grimmjow, manquant de souffle mais surtout de self-control. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Ichigo vu que le bleuté était bien plus excité que lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, chaton, murmura le rouquin avec un sourire amusé après quelques secondes.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, idiot, grogna Grimmjow. Toi aussi, reprit-il gêné. »

Ichigo eut un grand sourire. Grimmjow n'était pas friand de démonstrations en publics ou encore de mots doux. Le fait qu'il vienne à son bahut, qu'il l'embrasse devant tout le monde, et qu'il lui dise qu'il lui avait manqué était un exploit pour le bleuté.

« Bon, on rentre ? marmonna Grimmjow. Ou bien tu vas faire comme la moitié de ton bahut me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frit ? »

Ichigo s'esclaffa, et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bahut.

« Comment t'es venu ? demanda le rouquin.

- En voiture, je suis garé un peu plus loin, répondit le bleuté.

- Tu travailles pas ?

- J'ai pris une semaine de congés, rien que pour toi, Berry ! dit Grimmjow, avec un regard amusé.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ! rougit Ichigo. Tu restes combien de temps alors ?

- Cinq jours, pour mon plus grand plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire pervers. On va pouvoir rattraper ces trois mois de perdus, Berry ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Grimmjow, et celui-ci le plaqua contre celle-ci, les mains sur les hanches, en l'embrassant langoureusement, sous le regard choqué d'une vieille dame. Ichigo sentit les mains de son amant descendre un peu et le repoussa en bégayant :

« Attends au moins, qu'on arrive à l'appart ! »

Grimmjow monta rapidement dans la voiture, en poussant Ichigo à l'intérieur. Celui-ci n'eut jamais aussi peur de sa vie en voiture tellement le bleuté grillait de feux rouges, et roulait vite. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Ichigo était tellement déconcentré par Grimmjow qui le tripotait ouvertement dans le couloir (et aussi cette bosse toute dure qu'il sentait contre ses fesses) qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la clef dans la serrure.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous, bordel ? grogna Grimmjow collé contre lui, en mordant son oreille. Tu sais plus ouvrir une porte ?

- C'est de ta faute, gémissait Ichigo. »

Quand il arriva enfin à ouvrir la porte, Grimmjow le poussa dans l'appartement en fermant la porte d'un coup de pieds, toujours en l'embrassant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et jeta Ichigo sur le lit. Grimmjow se mit à califourchon sur lui en embrassant toujours son cou. Ichigo pesta contre lui en disant qu'il aurait certainement des suçons le lendemain !

Le bleuté enleva son tee-shirt. Il aida le roux à enlever le sien, et fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche. Grimmjow grogna en pensant qu'ils avaient encore leurs jeans à tirer… Et l'arracher ne plairait pas trop à Ichigo ! Ichigo inversa les positions, et embrassa son torse avidement. Il prit ses mamelons en bouche, et joua avec eux avec sa langue, tout en se délectant des grognements que faisait son amant. Il descendit un peu plus bas, enleva le bouton du jeans de Grimmjow lentement, descendit sa braguette dans la même cadence, et tripota l'élastique de son boxer.

« Putaaain, démerde-toi ! s'impatienta Grimmjow. »

Ichigo tira doucement le jean du bleuté qui grognait de frustration. Il remonta le long de son torse musclé décidant de jouer encore un peu avec son chaton. Il reprit en bouche les boutons de chairs, les mordilla puis redescendit vers l'entrejambe de Grimmjow. En ayant marre de jouer, il retira vite fait, le boxer de son amant, et prit directement son sexe en bouche. Le bleuté eut un gémissement rauque, et ses mains se fondirent dans la chevelure du rouquin pour imprimer une cadence plus soutenue. Les gémissements retenus de Grimmjow retentirent dans la pièce. La langue d'Ichigo jouait avec son gland. Le rouquin adorait voir son chaton avec des rougeurs sur les joues, la bouches entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos au porte du plaisir. C'était un spectacle que ne se lassait pas de voir Ichigo.

Grimmjow sentant la jouissance venir, retira la tête de son amant de son entrejambe et le ramena vers lui en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le bleuté inversa à nouveau les positions et se mit entre les jambes de son amant frictionnant ainsi leurs bassins. Ichigo eut un léger crie de surprise quand Grimmjow arracha son boxer, n'ayant plus aucune patience, et jeta les restes de tissus par-dessus son épaule.

« Maintenant on joue plus ! murmura le bleuté un grand sourire pervers. »

Ichigo eut un léger regard inquiet. Son amant à califourchon sur lui, ses mains descendaient le long de son dos en direction de ses fesses. Il sentit un doigt s'insinuer à l'intérieur de son intimité et grimaça. Même avec toutes les fois où ils l'avaient fait, c'était toujours autant inconfortable. Grimmjow mit doucement un deuxième doigt, et bougea légèrement. Ichigo sentit une vague chaleur lui envahirent le corps, et soupira de plaisir. Il fit un léger coup de bassin pour que Grimmjow accélère le mouvement. Celui-ci eut un sourire en entendant son amant gémir de plaisir de plus en plus fort. Il fit encore quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin que le rouquin soit bien préparé pour la suite, et retira ses doigts.

Le bleuté retourna son amant sur le ventre, et Ichigo se mit à quatre pattes. Grimmjow tripota quelques secondes les fesses fermes de son amant, les plaça sur ses hanches, puis mit sa verge face à son intimité. Il rentra lentement en faisant attention à ne pas faire mal à Ichigo. Celui-ci eut un léger cri de douleur. Quand Grimmjow rentra complètement, ils soupirèrent de plaisir. Le bleuté se mouvait lentement, se vengeant des préliminaires, en faisant languir son amant.

« Plus… plus vite ! gémissait Ichigo. »

Grimmjow accéléra ses coups de butoirs. Et les cris d'Ichigo augmentèrent de volume. Celui-ci bougeait ses hanches pour que le sexe de Grimmjow atteigne plus vite, et plus fort sa prostate. Le bleuté changea de position et Ichigo se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son amant, face à lui. Ichigo levait et descendait ses hanches de plus en plus en vite en sentant la délivrance approcher. Grimmjow fit un grand coup de bassin et Ichigo hurla sa jouissance, se répandant sur leurs torses. Son amant continua encore quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avant de se jouir à son tour en Ichigo.

Essoufflés, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et Grimmjow prit le rouquin dans ses bras.

« Faut que j'aille prendre une douche, dit celui-ci grimaçant en sentant son ventre coller.

- J'peux t'accompagner ? demanda le bleuté. »

Ichigo répondit par un sourire et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Grimmjow le suivit, avec son sourire pervers.

Ichigo s'était réveillé dans les bras de Grimmjow. Il était huit heures du matin, et il essayait tant bien que mal de se lever pour aller préparer son petit déjeuner, mais avec son mal de fesse, ce n'était pas facile !

Il sourit en pensant à la veille… Après la première fois, ils l'avaient refait dans la douche, puis une nouvelle fois dans le lit avant de terminer la nuit par un 69. Autant dire que la douche avait un peu servi à rien !

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui dormait toujours profondément. Ichigo aimait le comparer à un chat agressif mais qui au fond était un adorable chaton très câlin.

Le rouquin caressait les cheveux bleus et soyeux de son amant, quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il grogna légèrement. Il aimait les matins avec Grimmjow, c'était les seules moments où il n'était pas pervers, mais calme et serein. Un très mignon chaton !

« Grimm, murmura Ichigo. Va falloir que tu m'aides…

- Pourquoi faire, marmonna le bleuté en se frottant les yeux.

- Parce que j'ai mal aux fesses, geignit le rouquin. »

Grimmjow s'esclaffa puis tourna son regard vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Surpris par cette élan de tendresse, Ichigo était quand même content que le bleuté se montre plus démonstratif que les premiers mois de leurs relations. Grimmjow arrêta le baiser, puis se fit hésitant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ichigo.

« T'as quelque chose à me dire, Grimm ? demanda l'orangé.

- Hum, en fait, bégayait-il avec de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. »

Alors là, Ichigo écarquilla carrément les yeux. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était entrain de rougir devant lui ! Voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait, il décida d'aider son amant.

« Tu ressembles à Orihime, comme ça, répliqua Ichigo moqueur. »

Oui, c'était une _façon_ d'aider Grimmjow.

Le regard de celui-ci se durcit de colère, et il s'exclama :

« Je ressemble à cette cruche ? Je ne pense pas avoir un petit pois à la place du cerveau ! »

Ça c'était sûr, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était quand même un des meilleurs enquêteurs de meurtres de Karakura.

Le bleuté fit une mine boudeuse et dit finalement :

« Je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir habiter avec moi après avoir finit tes études. »

Ichigo resta stoïque quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler la phrase, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Il sauta sur son amant, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en répétant le même mot.

« Oui, oui, oui, et oui ! »

Grimmjow eut un léger sourire, pas pervers, ni sadique, un vrai sourire et Ichigo le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude.

« Je t'avais bien dit que t'étais un chaton, dans le fond, se moqua Ichigo. »

Le bleuté grogna et l'attrapa par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

La vie ne faisait que commencer !


End file.
